Forgiveness
by Lana-Brooke
Summary: One-Shot. Dramione. Draco has been living his life in misery; haunted by his misdeeds of the past. When he runs into Hermione Granger in an alleyway things start to look a little brighter... Not DH epilogue compatable. Possible continue on. Review :


…………………………………………………………………………………………

The morning sun spilled through the crack in the green velvet curtains and blinded Draco Malfoy's dreams. He groaned and rolled over, placing a pillow over his head.

"Please, not today… Please just not today." He mumbled into the mattress.

As a matter of fact he said something along those lines nearly every morning he awoke and had to face the day.

Eventually after he realised he didn't have a chance of avoiding the day light unless he just about suffocated himself beneath the pillow, he dragged himself out of bed and into the bathroom where he quickly stripped off his boxers and stepped into the shower.

He leaned up against the shower wall as the hot stream of water rained over him trying to erase the images which pooled in his head during sleep.

There was a familiar _crack_ outside the shower which was only associated with the apparition of one of his house elves.

"M-Master?" It said timidly.

"What." Draco replied snidely.

"M-Mister Blaise h-has as-asked you to m-meet him for lunch today in Diagon Alley M-Master. W-What sh-shall I t-tell him M-Master?"

Draco groaned and ran his hands through his wet hair.

"Fine. Tell him fine… Now get out and let me shower." He snapped.

There was a frightened gasp and another _crack_ and the steamed over bathroom was once again silent apart from the sound of the water which streamed out of the shower rose.

Draco closed his eyes once again and attempted to wash away his dreams for a second time with the hot water… Actually to call them dreams would be incorrect… They were nothing but nightmares and every night it was the same thing...

_The immobilised body of Charity Burbage hovered above him. The dark cold figure at the end of the table flicked his wand and she began to writhe around. She noticed Draco below her and began screaming for him to save her… to help her. _

_Draco sat frozen. Pale and nauseous. With another flick of his wand the sick, twisted cold figure at the end of the table shot a burst of green light at the woman and she fell to the table dead. The dark figure of Voldemort hissed to his enormous snake who slithered onto the table and began to devour the woman… _

The image was washed away beneath the hot spray of water and was replaced by another…

_A young and beautiful, brown haired, brown eyed witch lay on the floor before him writhing and crying out in pain. The woman next to him screamed and once more pointed her wand at her and the girl cried out again as the immense pain ripped through her. The merciless woman continued to inflict the pain in never ending waves as the poor helpless girl on the rug before them continued to scream and twist unable to prevent the volts of the Crucio curse which shook her whole fragile figure… _

The nightmare was washed away by the pelting water.

Draco turned off the shower and stepped out into the steamy bathroom and wrapped a white fluffy towel around his waist; submitting to yet another day in which to wish he was someone else…

…………………………………………………………………………………………

The hustle and bustle of Diagon alley swam around Draco and felt like he was drowning beneath the mass of witches and wizards who had gathered there.

He pushed his way through and headed towards the coffee shop in which he was to meet his friend for lunch.

As he was approaching he noticed that Blaise was not alone, and was accompanied by two beautiful witches. Even from his fair distance away Draco could tell they were nothing but surfaces. Attractive, pureblood bimbo's with legs from here to China and fake-breasts. They were simply dolts who couldn't carry an intelligent conversation if they were reading from a script.

These were the women who Draco could not tolerate. They were good for nothing except a one night stand.

He groaned and approached the table.

"Draco my man! Meet Bella and Anna." Blaise said as he wrapped his arms around the two blonde witches who flanked him.

The two witches blushed and held out their hands. Draco let out an inward groan before leaning over and placing a kiss on each hand making the witches giggle. Draco shot a deathly glare at Blaise Zabini who simply chuckled, before taking a seat.

Half an hour into lunch Draco felt he was suffocating as the two witches smothered him. They took every available opportunity to stroke his arm or thigh or… well you know exactly where I'm talking about.

Every touch made Draco want to throw up.

He was sick of these women. He just wanted someone real, someone he could talk to. He felt that person would never come as he didn't even deem himself worthy of such a woman.

The final straw was when one of them leaned over and whispered seductively in his ear to meet her in the ladies room in five minutes. Draco shuddered at the thought, there was no way he was getting dragged into there. He no longer got enjoyment out of stray witches screaming his name at climax, it wasn't enough.

Quickly she got up and excused herself and looked over her shoulder at Draco giving him a saucy pout. Draco shrunk lower in his chair until she was out of site.

It was time to make his escape, he thought.

"Uh, just need to use the men's room." He mumbled as he got out of his chair.

"Okay don't take too long." Blaise said giving him a wink and growling at the blonde still at the table. The blonde purred and gave a giggle.

Draco forced a smile and darted through the crowds in the direction of the men's room. Just before the door he took a left and fled down the staff corridor heading towards the back screen door. He could smell the freedom on the other side.

He hastily wrenched it open and ran out into a back alleyway, which lead onto the main street of Diagon Alley.

He slammed the door closed behind him and leant up against the coffee shop wall with his eyes closed.

All of a sudden he heard footsteps in front of him and his eyes shot open.

Running towards him was a curvy, brown haired, brown eyed witch. Her perfect complexion glowing, even with the beads of sweat that trickled down her forehead indicating her exertion. Her purple cloak flailed behind her as she came to a stop and leant up against the wall opposite him with her eyes squeezed tightly shut.

Her brown curly hair was frazzled and her fingers were trembling as she clutched her wand tightly in her fingers until her knuckles grew white. The alleyway was cast in a very dim light so she seemed not to have noticed yet that on the opposing wall in seemingly the same position was Draco Malfoy, her Hogwarts nemesis.

"G-Granger?" Draco choked out.

Hermione Granger panicked slightly at the sound of that voice. It was familiar yet sounded so different to the sounds which she usually associated with him. It wasn't seething and snivelling and disgusted; it was shocked, soft and even tired.

Her eyes shot open and she clutched her wand to her chest.

"M-Malfoy! What are you doing here!?" She said as her eyes fixed upon him before looking around erratically as if expecting somebody else to pop out at any minute.

"I could ask you the same thing! What are you doing in a back dingy alleyway looking rather chary?" He enquired. Neither had risked removing themselves from the space of wall they had plastered themselves to.

"I- I… I asked you first." She said narrowing her eyes at him.

Draco was unable to make eye contact with the girl. Her howls still haunted his sleep and her forgiveness was something which he desired yet seemed near impossible. He looked down at his shoes and dug his hands deep into his pockets.

Hermione couldn't help but look on entranced by the way his silky flaxen hair hung dishevelled atop his head and had an urge to reach out and touch it. She was too smart a witch for that though and restrained herself. Besides, she had bigger problems to deal with…

Draco glimpsed up in time to catch her staring before she hastily cast her gaze at an illusive mark on her black, knee-high dragon hide boots.

All of a sudden the screen-door burst open and a blonde-haired witch wearing a tight fitting, short, white dress beneath a sky blue cloak which was flung over her shoulders haggardly peered out.

Draco groaned and closed his eyes as he recognised the witch who had been idiotically waiting for him in the toilets for a quickie.

"Why are you out here?" She said thickly. Draco looked over her shoulder pleadingly at Hermione who seemed to find the situation rather amusing.

"I-Well…" Draco coughed and ran his hand through his hair nervously.

"Oh… I guess this would be better anyway…" She said giddily as she sidled over seductively to him.

Draco looked up at Hermione. His distress was obvious as Hermione looked into his stormy-grey eyes. There was no way she could leave him in this situation. Let alone have to be witness to the darn thing.

Hermione removed herself from the wall and strode up towards Draco. The blonde-haired dolt was playing with the lapel of his crisp, grey oxford shirt and was about to undo the buttons when Hermione pushed her out of the way and captured Draco's lips with her own. She didn't even think, simply acted.

Draco was shocked to the core. 'Did she really just… I mean is she actually… For me?' he thought as her soft red lips coated his own.

The blonde-haired witch let out a shrill, livid cry and yanked Hermione off of him.

"What are you doing you bitch!" She shrieked.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" She smirked. "I do believe I'm snogging my boyfriend and as soon as you leave intend on shagging him until he can't walk… Unless you'd prefer to watch." She said with a wicked glint in her eye causing the woman to choke on her tongue.

"Wouldn't that be fun to have an audience honey?" Hermione said as she looked away from the angry witch behind her and up at Draco.

Hermione gave him a look which said, 'You better appreciate this,' before looking back at the witch with a fake smile.

Draco looked over at the scantily clad woman behind Hermione and shrugged.

"It's fine with me. Tina do you want to watch?" He said. He didn't dare touch Hermione in fear she would recoil in disgust but needn't have worried as Hermione wrapped her arms around his waist in a loving way.

'Just remember... It's not real Draco… She's just acting… Merlin I wish she'd _act _like this more often.' He thought to himself.

"Anna! My name is Anna you… you prat!" The other witch screamed violently before pushing past them and wrenching the screen door back open and disappearing inside at full pace.

Draco and Hermione couldn't help but burst into fits of laughter at the site of the fuming witch and Hermione momentarily forgot who she was holding. It seemed she quickly came to her senses and pulled away leaving Draco once again feeling cold and empty. For the split second she had her arms around him he had felt warm and complete. He shook the thought away and gave her a weak smile as he put his hand back into his pockets and looked down at the dilapidated cobblestone pavements.

They were silent for a moment, both looking around awkwardly until Draco cleared his throat.

"Uh – I don't know how to thankyou for that. I was certain you were going to leave me to be eaten up like a piece of meat to a hungry dog." He said nervously and once again ran a hand through his hair.

"You seemed so helpless only someone without a heart could have possibly left you in that situation." She said lightly.

Draco didn't take this lightly at all though as his heart plummeted. He thought back to how he left her to be eaten like a piece of meat by a famished dog… She must still hate him.

Hermione looked searchingly at Draco. His face stayed unmoved, yet as she looked into his eyes like the doorways to his soul she could see he was struggling with something. Something that was causing him a never-ending quantity of pain.

"Are you- Are you okay?" She said as she manoeuvred herself to get a better look at his down turned face.

Before he had a chance to reply they heard a scuffle somewhere further down the alley and Hermione's breath hitched in her throat letting out a strangled sound of distraught. Draco peered down the alley unable to see anything or anyone and looked up at Hermione who had her back to him and was standing on guard with her wand pointed shakily towards the direction of the sound.

"Hermione why were you down here again?" He fingered his wand in his pocket nervously realising she had never told him.

Hermione looked over her shoulder quickly at Draco before edging backwards to stand next to him.

"I- I..." She choked on her words as a loud smash was heard and the silhouette of a huge animalistic figure leapt out violently towards them.

Without thinking, Draco jumped in front of Hermione and wrapped his arms around her protectively before disapparating.

...

They landed with a thud on an expensive Persian rug with Draco still flung protectively over Hermione.

"Are you alright?" He asked frantically as he stared down at the pale girl beneath him.

Hermione faltered for a second before giving a stiff nod. All of a sudden Draco's facial expression changed from concerned to realisation and panic and he leapt off of her and landed roughly beside her pulling himself to his feet and offering a hand to her.

Hermione accepted and looked around the room they were in. She could tell almost instantly they were in a parlour of someone obviously extremely wealthy, 'Malfoy Manor?' She thought.

"What in the name of Merlin was that Granger!?" Draco said as he pulled Hermione to her feet.

"What was what?" She said as a reddish-hue rose in her cheeks and she looked around the room unable to make eye contact with him.

"Do not insult my intelligence Granger. I didn't throw myself on you and dissapparate back to the manor simply so I could shag you on the rug." He replied arrogantly as he crossed his arms on his chest.

"Uh… I presumed that's where we were." She said softly and shyly.

"Is… Is that alright?" Draco said nervously as he ran his fingers through his hair nervously. Something he had been doing a lot since running into her. "I… I'm sorry if you didn't want to come here it's just it was the first place I thought of and…"

"No. Malfoy its fine. Seriously don't stress, it's something of the past." She replied as she looked up and gave him a weak smile.

Draco twinged at her assertion. 'I wish she wouldn't call me Malfoy anymore, but then again I still call her Granger, and her statement is far from convincing' He thought as he looked up at her face where all the tell-tale signs of dishonesty were written.

He still couldn't look at her without feeling tremulous guilt. Hermione saw his face drop into the same stale look from the alley, and deep within his eyes the same agonising struggle, as if he wanted to say something to relieve his pain but just couldn't get it out…

"Uh… do... do you want something to eat?" He asked with his hands buried deep within his pockets.

"Uh, no I really shouldn't. I should get going." Hermione said quickly.

'I'm such an idiot! Stupid Malfoy! Stupid stupid…You seem to have forgotten she thinks you're a git.' He cursed himself inwardly.

"Oh. Right…" Was all he said looking at the ground.

Hermione thought he sounded disappointed. Why he did she hadn't the faintest idea. But then again he did just dive in front of her to save her in the alley didn't he? And why did he do that?

"I just… I don't want to impose any longer or anything."

"Yeh don't worry Granger…I get it." He said coldly as he turned and headed towards the large sliding doors which lead out of the parlour. He jerked them open and stepped out into a hallway which had flittering's of light glistening across the walls, as the glow which was emitted from the hearth of the chandelier glinted and reflected off the crystals which dangled gracefully from it leaving hermione in awe.

Hermione stood still in the parlour thinking… hoping, he might return. She heard his heavy footsteps as he stomped up a set of stairs and yelled from somewhere above,

"You can find your own way out."

'Why is he so angry?' She thought. 'I'm only doing what's best for him…'

Upstairs, Draco headed towards the bathroom and unbuttoned his shirt, tossing it aside roughly. He turned on the taps and began to run himself a large relaxing bubble bath. Draco stripped off his shoes and socks, then stood and leant against the vanity with his hands staring at himself hard in the mirror.

"What in Merlin's name am I doing?" He thought out loud. Why was he acting like such an arse?

He growled angrily and pushed off the bench top and raced out of the bathroom without bothering to put his shirt back on. He quickly clambered downstairs and raced down the hall towards the parlour in which he had left Hermione to find it empty. Pausing for only a second he quickly retraced the way he had come and ran down the hall, taking a left and coming to a foyer.

He wrenched the large grand front doors open and peered out looking for Hermione.

She was nowhere to be seen.

He sighed and closed the door, before heading back towards the stairs. He rubbed his face tiredly with his hands and took in a deep breath.

'Why did I have to go and screw everything up? I could have fixed everything. I could have told her I was sorry so I could finally get a good night's fucking sle…' His thoughts were cut short halfway up the stairs when he heard someone call out.

"Malfoy you prat where are you!? How in Merlin's name did you expect me to find my way out you idiot! I am completely lost Malfoy where are you!?" Hermione yelled out.

She had gone looking for the door after he had stormed off and was now so lost she couldn't even go back the way she had come because she hadn't a clue which direction that even was.

Hermione realised she had entered a wing of the extravagant house which seemed to have been untouched in years… A thick layer of dust covered everything and as she came to a set of doors she realised exactly where she was.

Hesitantly she reached up and gripped the dusty handle and pushed the doors open. As soon as she looked around memories came rushing back of the torturous night she had spent there three years ago. The year of the final battle at Hogwarts, the year of Voldemort's defeat by Harry, the year of her torture by Bellatrix…

The room seemed untouched since that night. The shattered chandelier which the elf Dobby had let loose on Bellatrix still lay shattered in the centre of the room and the room had accumulated an extremely thick layer of dust which settled upon everything and swam around through the air creating a dusty haze.

"Granger? Granger where are you? Where in Merlin's name are you!!" Draco yelled as he searched the lower level of the house for sight of the woman.

When he past the east wing of the house he peered nervously down the dank hall. He never entered that part of the house. That was where it had all happened. Unfortunately he noted, as he looked down at the soft footprints in the dust upon the floor, that is exactly where Hermione seemed to have veered off to.

Hermione still stood motionless in the doorway to the drawing room when Draco approached. She felt his presence as he came and stood quietly beside her. She looked over at him cautiously and was aware he couldn't seem to look into the room. He simply stood there with his hands in his pockets staring at his feet.

Hermione cast her gaze back at the room as the vile acts of the night began to fill every crevice of the dusty space, invading her mind. She could almost feel the pain again.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. 'I need this.' She told herself. 'Let go.' The next time she opened her eyes all she saw was a dusty old abandoned room. She smiled.

The next thing she heard was the most surprising thing she had heard in her lifetime.

"I'm sorry." Draco said softly. Still staring at his feet.

Hermione looked over at him startled. He looked up and caught her eye for a split second before looking away again. In that split second Hermione was able to decipher all of the pain which pooled within his eyes for her to read.

She turned to him and placed her hand beneath his chin forcing him to look up at her. Draco's stormy grey eyes searched Hermione's shining russet brown orbs for something, anything that let him no she despised him for everything he ever did. Let him know she didn't forgive him and never would. But he saw nothing. The only thing within them he couldn't read at all. He had never seen anybody look at him that way.

Even Blaise, who was his friend, looked at him with a mix of pity and blame. Yet here was Hermione looking at him as if she saw right through. As if she knew exactly what was going on inside his head.

She gently pulled his hands from his pockets and clasped them within her own as she held his gaze.

"Let go." Was all she said.

Two simple words which seemed meaningless when uttered from anybody else, but from her meant everything. They meant forgiveness, liberation and simply letting go to all that was holding him back in this painful flurry of the past.

Hermione began to walk slowly into the room dragging Draco in with her. He finally broke from her gaze and peered around at the room. It no longer flashed the torment and dark deeds of the past. All he saw was a dusty, old, abandoned room. He smiled.

"Do you hear that?" Hermione said screwing up her face in curiosity. Draco listened carefully for some peculiar sound and heard the faint sound of water… running water…

His eyes went wide and his jaw dropped and he quickly raced out of the room, Hermione's hands still grasped within his. They raced back through the house until they entered the main corridor where a large, black marble staircase presided. Flowing down the staircase was a flood of water and bubbles.

"Merlin…" Hermione said staring at the waterfall which was Draco's overflowed bath that surged gracefully down the stairs.

Draco released her hand and began to race up the stairs, disappearing into the bubbles. Hermione followed closely behind as they made their way through the water and foam to the bathroom. Draco reached the bath and quickly turned off the taps before sinking to the flooded tiles. Hermione reached him and sunk to the tiles beside him where she began to laugh.

He turned and looked at her curiously.

"Don't laugh at me." He said sulkily.

"Oh you are such a little sook. I wasn't laughing at you. I was laughing at this." She said grinning as she grabbed a handful of bubbles in her palm and blew on them. They quickly dispersed and began to fly towards the ceiling. A mass of colours swirled within each one as every surface reflected off their shiny exterior.

Draco grinned and grabbed a handful of bubbles and plastered them on Hermione's face. At first she was shocked and Draco felt slightly guilty, when all of sudden she gave a wicked grin and grabbed another handful and lurched at him. He dived out of the way and into another flurry of bubbles which flew up towards the ceiling and fixed themselves to his body. He grabbed another handful and blew on them sending them flying towards Hermione who gave a modest shriek and ducked into a mountain of fresh bubbles making more fly towards the ceiling.

Stealthily Draco tried to sneak up on her, using the mass of quickly diminishing bubbles as a cover. Hermione looked around anxiously for him over the bubbles unable to locate his soft blonde head until she felt someone wrap their arms around her by the waist and bring her to the flooded ground.

"Malfoy that was far from fair!" She said amidst her laughter as she plastered bubbles to his face.

"Pfft… As if you'd expect me to play fair?" He said slyly as he ducked out of the way of another handful of bubbles.

The bubbles were becoming scarce and all that was left was the flooded floor and the bubbles which stuck to both Hermione and Draco.

"You look like a very slim, shirtless, Santa Claus." Hermione grinned as she placed a handful of the remaining bubbles upon his chin. Draco scooped a handful off his chest and placed it atop her head.

"And you look like Adronica from the Weird Sisters." He grinned. Hermione laughed at his comparison to the band member from the popular witch pop group who just so happened to sport a crazy high lofted hair style.

They sat exhausted on the tiles leaning against the bathtub which was full to the brim of now cold water.

"So… Are you going to tell me what it was that lunged at us in the Alley or am I going to have to force it out of you." Draco said crossing his arms behind his head. Hermione noticed he had loosened up a hell of a lot since the moment in the drawing room and Hermione didn't want to ruin that. It had surprised her beyond belief to know that the reason behind all his pain was the fact he had been carrying around guilt… for her. And Hermione above all knew that was a heavy burden to carry.

Hermione sighed and began to stand. "It's a long story and if I can get out of these saturated clothes I'll tell you." She said, when all of a sudden her stomach gave an almighty rumble.

"And I guess something to eat wouldn't be a bad idea?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

Hermione grinned and began to wipe the bubbles off her head.

"Alright." Draco said as he stood and began to wipe the foamy mess from his chin. "Sparta!" He yelled.

With a sudden crack a house elf appeared in the bathroom.

"Y-Yes master?"

"Could you clean this mess up? And fix us something to eat." Draco said as he searched around for his wand, and located it atop his shirt which was drowned beneath the water. He saw Hermione give him a disapproving look and he quickly turned back to the house elf.

"Uh- Please, Sparta." He said nervously. Sparta looked up at him incredulously.

"Y-Yes. Yes of course Master!" It said hastily. Sparta's eyes fell upon Hermione in her soaked clothes and soap suds and gave her a smile.

"Master has a friend over! Oh Master has a friend over!" He said with an excited gleam in his eye before leaving with another loud _crack. _It returned a split second later with a magical mop and began to work quickly at the floors whilst muttering to itself… "And raspberry scones… oh and pumpkin pasties masters friend should like my pumpkin pasties! And blueberry crumble…"

His voice trailed off as Draco lead Hermione out of the bathroom and into an adjoining door. Hermione found herself in a luxurious bedroom with plush white carpet. In the centre of the room was an enormous bed with an emerald green quilt draped over it. Hermione couldn't help but gasp with amazement before running and diving onto it letting out a small childish giggle. It was soft and warm and she melted into it feeling terribly tired.

She got up on her elbows and looked at Draco who was watching her with amusement.

"So according to your poor enslaved house elf you don't have friends over very often." Hermione said smiling. Draco's amusement quickly left his face and was replaced with a look of annoyance.

"No I have never had people over and how do you expect me to run a house this big on my own?" he said flinging his arms wide to indicate his surroundings. "I only have two elves, Sparta and Laxley."

Hermione nodded and then another smile crept onto her face.

"So I'm the first friend you've had over? Well I feel honoured." She said. The last bit was coated so thickly with sarcasm it dripped off every word as she held a hand to her heart.

Draco suddenly looked uncomfortable. He ran his fingers through his hair which Hermione had begun to realise he did every time he was nervous.

"Why are you nervous Malfoy?" She said with a slight hint of amusement.

Draco took a bit to reply before saying, "You… You regard me as a friend?" He once again put his hands in his pockets. Something he also did when the nerves got the better of him so as to hide the fact they were possibly shaking.

Hermione looked at him silently for a while absorbing his appearance.

"Absolutely. Whether you think of me the same way or not." She smiled before collapsing back on the bed with her eyes closed. Draco grinned happily as the words left her mouth which Hermione didn't see due to the fact she was sprawled out on his luxurious bed with her eyes closed.

"This bed is fabulous. I could fall asleep and never wake up." She said dreamily.

Draco stood beside the bed immersed in her appearance. She was so carefree. It amazed him how he had never seen this side of her considering they attended the same school for six years… disregarding the seventh as neither of them attended. But then again he had been so wrapped up in making her life hell he never truly got to know her.

Her chest heaved with heavy breaths as her black muggle singlet clung to her frame from the water in a way which Draco couldn't help but admire. His eyes travelled down further to her tight fitting muggle jeans which were tucked into her black, flat soled dragon hide boots. Trust granger to wear muggle clothes beneath her wizards robe. He said smiling.

Hermione opened an eye and looked at Draco watching her.

"Is there a problem?" She smirked.

Draco broke out of his trance and remarked pompously, "Yes actually, you are drenching my bed with soap suds now get off and come find some dry clothes."

Hermione snorted and jumped off the bed following him into his extravagant walk in wardrobe.

He walked towards the back and pulled out a pair of grey tracksuit pants and threw them to Hermione who caught them and laughed.

"Oh my goodness even your tracksuit pants have to expensive." She said as she eyed the tag to discover they were a fine material hand sewn in Italy.

"Hey I have no-one else to spend it on, why not myself?" he said snobbishly.

"There are loads of charity's which could do with your money Malfoy!" She said exasperated.

"I do give money to charities _if_ I deem them worthy. I happened to have paid for a whole wing in St Mungo's thankyou!

"But I consider that buying for myself still. I only do those things to make myself feel better. See you must understand I am extremely selfish." He said as he rummaged through the racks for a shirt.

"Well I don't think you are all that egotistical." Hermione said as she sidled up next to him and fingered the fine material of his shirts before picking out a plain white t-shirt.

Draco turned to her and looked at the garment in her hands.

"And you are most definitely the most altruistic person I have ever met. Out of everything in my wardrobe you pick the plainest, simplest least expensive garment." He said grinning, to which she only shrugged.

"You never cease to amaze me Granger." He grabbed himself a pair of slate-grey trousers and a crisp white oxford shirt.

"You're joking!" Hermione scoffed as she eyed his choices.

Draco looked down at the clothes in his hands. "What is there to be joking about?" He said puzzled.

Hermione shook her head and laughed before taking the garments out of his hands and placing them back on the shelf.

"You are sitting around your house doing nothing. And you choose to dress for style not comfort? You truly are a pompous-arse." She said as she searched the shelves for something more casual.

"You own muggle jeans?" She said amused as she pulled a pair out of the back of the wardrobe. He simply shrugged and she thrust them into his hands before picking out a plain white t-shirt to match her own.

Draco smiled as she left the wardrobe and headed back into the now gleaming bathroom and shut the door behind her.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Draco waited in his bedroom for Hermione to re-appear as he was worried she would get lost on her way to the kitchen. Finally she emerged from the bathroom carrying her soaking wet clothes and with her wet hair pulled back into a sleek ponytail.

She had folded over the tops of the tracksuit pants as they were far too large for her small frame and even still they managed to cover her feet.

"Now that is much more acceptable." She said as she looked Draco up and down in his muggle-jeans and white t-shirt which seemed to cling tightly to his defined chest, where as it was far too large on her.

They made there way down to the kitchen where Sparta was still madly cooking delicious victuals for Master Draco and his friend.

Draco took Hermione through to the dining room where the table was laden with scrumptious delights.

"My goodness all this for two people? Tell him this is more than enough!" Hermione said.

"I think that would more than likely upset him. He's far too excited about the idea of cooking for you to be called off." Draco said.

"Well… Do we have to eat in the dining room? It's just it's so formal and I'm dressed ridiculously." Hermione said.

Draco looked her up and down and thought she looked far from ridiculous, managing to look beautiful underneath the pools of material.

"Excuse you Granger but that's my lovely casual clothing you are talking about being ridiculous there." Draco said in a fake stern voice. Hermione simply rolled her eyes. "But if you insist we can eat in the living room." He said and pulled his wand from his jean pocket. He gave it a swish and the plates disappeared from the table. Hermione smiled thankfully at him and they made their way through another set of double doors to an elegant living room.

The large space in front of an unlit fire place was covered with the many dishes which had just disappeared from the dining table. Draco lit the fireplace with another flick of his wand and they sat down before it to eat.

So… What's the story Granger?" Draco asked.

...

Hermione Granger had never been one to sit around and wait for everyone else to do the work. She always had to be the one to do it, to be the leader, the brains, completing tasks her way or the highway… But now and then she wished that wasn't her at all, that somebody else was the one to always step up to the plate. Except nobody bothered anymore considering they expected her to do it for them.

Hermione worked for the ministry in the study of Magical Creatures. They discovered new species every week, and Hermione, being a Magical Creature Research Biologist, would then be sent out into the field to learn everything she could about the new species. Sometimes they were microscopic, harmless magical organisms, where as other times they would be giant, monstrous cross-bred, evolved magical creatures which lived in the deep depths of the ocean and would tear you limb from limb from a hundred yards away through telekinesis…

That morning when she entered the office and she looked around at her colleagues she new it was the latter…

The biologists in the office were all deadly quiet and had a sickening look upon their faces, as if they had seen the walking dead.

"Morning Michael." Hermione said brightly.

Michael Portley looked up at the vibrant witch who had walked over to his work station.

"Guess you haven't heard about the latest one have you." He said with a sad smile.

Hermione grimaced.

"That bad?"

He shook his head. "Worse."

Hermione's stomach dropped and she went over to her own work station where a brown, card folder sat atop her bench. Hermione groaned and looked around at her contemporaries.

"Good luck Hermione." Michael yelled from his work bench.

Hermione opened the folder and read through the criteria they had gathered thus far, which wasn't a lot, and her stomach dropped.

"Thanks… I'll need it."

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"Wait so you chase down rabid creatures which no one knows absolutely anything about by choice? You _chose _this profession!" Draco said exasperated as he cleaned the cream out from his dewberry scone and sucked it off his finger.

"Shush let me finish my darn story Malfoy!" She said giving him a small kick to which he only laughed.

"Fine, continue…"

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Hermione arrived in Diagon Alley and headed towards where the creature was last sited. She truly had no idea what she was even looking for…

**Ministry of Magic**

**Care of Magical Creatures: Department of species research**

**Case Study: # 3291.075**

**Discovered: 21st.May.2000**

**Location: Seen in Diagon Alley. First sensed in the main street; in front of Flourish and Blotts. Preferred location unknown**.

**Physical description: Monstrous in size. Exact characteristics undefined**.

**Magical Ability: Uncertain.**

**Species population: Only one in existence known of right now. Correct number unknown.**

**Other information of importance: Stays hidden until desire to strike.**

**Vicious mongrel! Stalked me through the streets, seemed nobody else could sense it? Couldn't seem to find a spell or hex to work, they all seemed to be absorbed. It grew larger with each try. Couldn't seem to get close enough to see its physical appearance when I attempted to, just saw its silhouette, must be cautious with this creature, it moves fast.**

**Filed by: Henri Symonds**

Hermione made her way to Flourish and Blotts, the bookstore, and began to snoop around searching the brick work, the street drain, even the street light for sign of the creature. But how are you supposed to find something in particular… without knowing what that thing in particular is?

'This is ridiculous!' She thought.

Hermione made her way down the back alley of Flourish and Blotts and began searching for sign of an unidentified Magical creature.

Just as she was about to leave, a sense of unease crept over her. She looked around and was unable to find anything watching her. She withdrew her wand and gripped it tightly within her hand making her feel slightly safer.

She waited for something to reveal itself but when nothing came she let out an agitated grunt and left. As she re-entered the main street the sense of unease re-entered her. She began walking along the street towards the address she had been given for Henri Symonds, looking over her shoulder every now and then when she saw it. Out of the corner of her eye, a blur within the crowd, moving swiftly. As hard as she tried to focus on it she couldn't manage. No-one else seemed to have noticed the shape darting through the crowd. Hermione quickened her pace down the street. There was something about this creature. She knew she didn't have a chance in hell against it until she found out a bit more so she needed to talk to Symonds first. Was her wand really useless against the creature?

She could feel the looming presence of the creature behind her growing ever closer. One last time she snuck a glance over her shoulder to see the blur bound OVER two wizards and leap in her direction, gaining speed. Hermione broke out into a run. This creature was chasing her in particular, and why? She hadn't exactly shouted out that she was looking for it. Why had it chased Symonds in the first place?

Hermione sprinted down Diagon Alley. As she quickened her pace the creature seemed to as well. She could now hear it behind her. It screeched violently, like a harpy at its best causing Hermione to cover her ears. Wizards and witches gave her odds looks as she pushed her way through the crowds, finally darting down an alley. As she entered the alley she felt the presence fall back and the unease seem to leave. She decided to rest and she leant up against a wall with her eyes closed to catch her breath…

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"And… That's where I come in?" Draco asked.

Hermione nodded as she took a bite out of her pumpkin pasty. It was absolutely divine and she took a bigger, most un-lady like mouthful which made Draco laugh.

"So what do you intend on doing now? How are you going to find it?" He asked inquisitively.

She shrugged and wiped a lingering drop of cream from her lip.

"I'm going to go fine Henri Symonds first and find out what he has to say, and then I guess I should return to the back alley of the bookstore."

Draco looked mortified. "But, but what if it attacks you again!? You can't go back! Or you at least can't go alone." He said.

Hermione looked at him suspiciously with a sly smile on her lips.

"Well thankyou for caring Malfoy, but I don't really have a choice. There has never been a creature this illusive before and I highly doubt that I can convince any of my colleagues to accompany me on a possible death mission." She said haughtily."They're a bunch of desk delving cowards."

Draco was more and more amazed by Hermione every second.

"You and your damn Gryffindor courage." He chuckled. "Fine, if you can't get that bunch to do their job, I shall come with you."

Hermione paused with her pumpkin pasty inches from her gaping mouth as she ogled Draco.

"What? But why would you want to come? Didn't you hear? Death mission Malfoy as in DEATH." She said exasperated.

He replied with a disgruntled look. "I want to come because I don't happen to want you to die when I know I could have simply come and helped in preventing it, and I happen to be quite curious about the creature anyway."

Hermione paused for a moment.

"Fine." She said.

They sat in silence for a while simply enjoying the delicious food and the glowing warmth of the fire and as odd as it happened to be, enjoying the others company.

"I swear on Merlin's beard they've never cooked that well for me." Draco said as he leant back against the couch having eaten his fill.

Hermione chuckled. "Ever give them reason to want to treat you with dignity and respect Malfoy?" She leant back next to him.

"Well, I'm their master I deserve respect." He replied matter-of-factly.

"Don't command respect if you cannot return the same honour to them." She said angrily.

Draco seemed to sit pondering her words.

"Fine. I shall give them respect."

Hermione smiled, pleased with herself until Draco chuckled.

"What?" She said.

"Oh nothing… just remembering your SPEW badges."

Hermione shot him a glare and he attempted to hide his amusement but to no avail as his laughter began escaping.

"Oh you prat!" She screeched and aimed an almighty kick hitting him in the knee.

"Ow! Okay, okay!" He said rubbing his knee and smiling.

Hermione composed herself and stood.

"Uh, I should probably get going now Malfoy, it's getting late." She said.

Draco was slightly disappointed as he stood.

"Can I… Uh, well is it ok if I connect my house to your floo network? It's just it would be a lot easier than walking outside until I'm far enough away to apparate and this doesn't exactly seem like the kindest neighbourhood at night and if your going to…" Draco cut her off.

"My goodness you ramble when you're nervous." He chuckled."Of course you can connect it."

Hermione smiled slightly embarrassed.

"I'll get these back to you." She said referring to the baggy sweatpants and tee shirt which swallowed her figure.

Hermione waved her wand and connected her house to the floo before looking back at Draco.

"Take your time, I'm really in no hurry to have them back, I happen to own plenty of white tee shirts and I don't even wear those pants." Hermione grabbed a handful of floo powder and turned toward the fireplace before turning apprehensively back to where he stood with his hands in his pockets.

"Uh, Draco?" She said timidly. Hearing her use his first name startled Draco.

"Yes?"

"Thankyou." Was all she said.

He smiled broadly before watching her disappear into the flash of green flames.

That night Draco crept beneath his emerald green quilt and fell into slumber. Yet now the torturous nightmares which had ruled his head for so long were replaced by placid and tender dreams of Granger…

**A/N: What'd you think? I'm thinking of just keeping it a oneshot unless someone REALLY wants me to continue. But I think it works ok this way... review? **

**LB xoxo**


End file.
